


speed

by theflowerprincesleeps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Smut, klance, shiro and coran arent really major characters tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerprincesleeps/pseuds/theflowerprincesleeps
Summary: Keith thinks that the guy from the go kart place is really cute.





	

Keith didn’t expect much from his birthday. Shiro came home from college and took him to his favorite burger place after school the day of and that was nice. Shiro gave Keith this long, heartfelt letter about why their friendship meant so much to him, and sure, it made him a little uncomfortable, but he also really treasured the gesture and that Shiro had taken the time to drive the three hours down just to go right back.

Pidge and Hunk decided the next day—Saturday—to take Keith to this speedway place, with really intense go karts since Keith had mentioned a few times he had wanted to go to that place since it opened up about a year ago. 

Hunk picked up Keith from his house and as he approached the car, he saw Pidge’s smug grin as they sat in the passenger’s seat. 

“It’s my date of birth. I get shotgun.”

Pidge shook their head, “But Hunk picked me up first, and thus I’m not moving, tough luck mullet head.”

Keith felt crammed himself in the back seat, and he folded his arms as if to signify protest. 

“Pick me up first next time Hunk. Pidge is just too petty.”

Hunk looked up in the rearview mirror. “Sorry, but Pidge’s house is on the way. Maybe you should just move closer to me bro.”

Keith rolled his eyes lovingly.

When they arrived to the speedway, the sound of zooming karts could be heard from inside the building, and the place looked a bit busy, which should be expected of a Saturday. Upon entering the trio made their way to counter where this tall, almost ethereal looking girl was. She had to be a goddess, even in her shitty, checkered shirt uniform. Her demeanor was nothing less of regal. 

“Welcome to the speedway. Are you guys new here or returning guests?”

The girl had an accent. 

Hunk spoke up, “We’ve never been here before.”

The girl pointed to kiosks on the other side of the lobby. “New customers sign up there and once you make an account we’ll get you some racer cards and then you’ll be on your way.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow, “Do we have to? How do you even know we’ll be back?”

All of a sudden the door opens and another guy in the same checkered shirt as the girl comes in, and flies behind the counter. 

“Sorry sorry sorry Allura, I had to drop my sister off at piano lessons. You’re off duty now, I’ve got it from here.”

The girl—Allura—looks at Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, and smiled before leaning over to the guy and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before taking her leave.

The guy turns towards the trio. “So what was she saying to you guys?”

Keith hadn’t paid much attention to the guy before noticing the boy’s hands on the counter, his nails were painted a pretty, shimmery, blue. 

Pidge repeated themselves again, “We have to make an account with you guys if this is our first time here. It seems like you’re making a big assumption people will return. _How do you even know we’ll be back?_ ”

Pidge has this look on their face that’s skeptical. But then again, Keith can understand, he didn’t see why they had to sell their soul over to some kiosks to drive some karts. Keith stayed quiet as the guy with pretty blue nails offered the trio a sly smirk.

“You just will.”

Pidge was going to say something else before Keith butted in, making eye contact with the guy—Keith looked down to his chest for a name tag—and paid a cunning grin to Lance himself.

“Sure we will.”

Keith taps Hunk and grabs Pidge by their collar and drags them over to the kiosks where they made accounts for the damn speedway. They enter in bullshit things like email address (which Keith makes it a point to uncheck the box which will him promotional shit), and other information like name and age. There’s also a liability waiver which Keith attempts to read (but doesn’t) before heading back up to the counter with Hunk and Pidge.

“That was kind of time consuming,” Hunk said.

Lance laughed, “Yeah well, it’s over now, and I’m printing out your racer cards now. Every time you come back bring it and it’ll rack up points for discounts and it keeps track of how you did in races so you can check your records, and all this other stuff.”

Lance hands the three their racer cards and Keith takes his in his hand and observes the checkered piece of plastic.

“You guys really go all in at this place.”

Keith runs a hand through his hair, and he can’t help but notice that the Lance guy, is kind of cute. He’s got this shit eating aura about him, and the slightest dusting of freckles across his nose. Lance cocks his head to the side before directing the trio to a door to the left of him.

“It’s all part of the gimmick. Keeps people _coming back_.”

Keith feels this, competiveness swell up in his chest all of a sudden. “We made these dumb card things just for it to sit in our wallets.”

Keith notices Lance has the slightest sparkle in his dark, blue(?) eyes. He feels a twinge in his stomach.

Pidge grabs Keith by the hand as Hunk is already walking through the door.

“Stop flirting Keith and lets go race.”

Keith sputters before looking in between Lance and Pidge, his face was hot because he wasn’t flirting, he was just trying to say, it’s pretty _forceful_ to make people go through all that just to drive around some swirls in a track.

“Pay attention to the safety video.” Lance calls after the three as they walk through the door. 

They’re subjected to a three minute long video about safety procedures which Keith wished he could’ve focused on more, but the smart ass, nail polish wearing twerp is behind a wall somewhere and Keith keeps seeing him flash through his head. 

Pidge ends up having to recap Keith as it must’ve been obvious he hadn’t been paying attention.

“—and that’s the emergency brake.”

Keith stares at the track, nodding as the karts zoom by, cutting past curves. There were screens indicating who’s up in the current race and a timer saying how soon until the next one. A bored looking girl, with the name tag that said Shay, perked up as the trio walk forward. She offered the group a warm smile, especially to Hunk.

“The race ends in about two minutes then you all can go.”

Shay motioned to a rack of helmets, “These are small, medium, larges, and so on. I recommend you put personal items in these lockers just in case, so your ass doesn’t crack your screen while you’re in the cart.”

They put their phones in one of the lockers, Pidge insisting they pick the combination for the lock system.

Hunk laughs and Keith goes to try the medium sized helmets, slipping it over his head and it’s like a sauna in there. He can already feel his hair sticking to his forehead and the sides of his neck. He laughed when Pidge complained about needing a small, and the racers from the previous race pull their karts up into the holding area and they clear out.  
Keith tried to get himself to focus on the race, but as he goes to one of the karts where Shay directs him, he sees Lance walking with a broom to the concessions area and he can’t help but urge Lance to look at him. 

_Look at me. Look at me. I’ve got this helmet on. I bet I look cool._

He draws his attention back to the track when one of the staff directs Pidge, Hunk, and himself to the starting line. A few other guys had joined the race and Keith felt suddenly like he had to win first place. In case Lance was watching maybe? 

Keith didn’t even really know why he cared. 

“Racers, remember, don’t hit the walls or bump into others. That will cause the karts to stop and we’ll need to reset them to get you going again, and for safety reasons obviously. If you do three times, we will pull you off the track. The race is fifteen laps, whoever crosses the finish line first on the fifteenth lap is the winner.”

Keith has his foot hovering over the gas and when the race starts, on the first sharp turn of the track he slams into the damn wall and his kart stops. A staff buy comes over to him, asks him if he’s okay, and tells him to be careful. Keith looks up to see Pidge, not too far ahead of him and it’s obvious they’re laughing. He can hear Hunk’s laughter resonating not too not far behind him. Keith’s kart is reset and when the race continues his cheeks feel warm the entire time. 

He tries to focus and attempt to drift on one of the corners but it doesn’t really work on and he ends up slamming into another wall and the same staff guy comes up to him, a concerned look on his face.

“Buddy, if you do that again, I’m going to have to take you out of the race.”

Keith nods sheepishly, thankful that he’s got a helmet on and nobody can truly see his face. As he waits for his kart to be reset he looks up and down the track and spots Hunk in about third place, he’s waving at Keith though Keith pretends not to see because it’s his birthday and doesn’t that mean the universe is supposed to be on his side or something? Our of the maybe eleven people racing he’s two spaces away from last place.

***

Keith went kind of slow, and ends up dead last which makes him cringe because what the hell? He can drive a car, why couldn’t he do this? When they return the karts back to the lineup for the next group and go to put their helmets back, Lance is leaning up against a railing, talking to Shay and he’s got a lollipop in his mouth. He pulls the sucker out, examines it before putting it back in, and Keith can see his tongue was a bright red, the color transferring ever so slightly past his lips.  
Lance notices Keith and stands up and points a painted finger and him.

“Tough first time huh?

Pidge comes up from behind and hugs Keith, “Tough luck for the birthday boy.”

Keith feels flushed, from the helmet and from embarrassment.

Lance looks up a screen which indicates who go what place from the previous race. He beams.

“Holy shit, Hunk, you got second. Nobody really gets that and a good time on their first go round normally.”

Hunk rubs the back of his head, “Aw shucks.”

They get their phones out of the locker and Keith sighs before pulling a hair tie off of his wrist and puts up his hair because he can feel the sweat from the heat of the helmet, trying to creep down his neck.

Lance stares at Keith while he does this and Keith can’t help but notice the way he plays with the lollipop with his tongue, swishing it back and forth in his mouth.

“Shouldn’t you be manning the counter in case customers come in?”

Keith tries to sound smug as Lance tries to play it cool.

“I got a friend really quick to take my place.”

Keith put a hand on his hip, “You’re not a very good employee, you’re late and now you’re abandoning your post.”

Pidge and Hunk exchange looks before backing away to see this debacle continue.

The corners of Lance’s mouth gently rise in what seems to be a genuine grin.

“I guess I just wanted to see how you did mullet.”

Keith’s smugness started to dissipate. Lance turns on his heel and starts making his way back to the front. Keith turned around to see Hunk trying to create an elaborate set of gestures to imply Keith needs to get Lance’s number. By the look on Pidge’s face it’s obvious they agree.

As the three make their way out, Lance calls after them, “You’ll be back.”

Keith knows that’s really directed at him and he turns to see lanky Lance behind the counter talking to a lady who just walked up. When the lady looked down to go through her purse for something, probably her _damn racer card_ , Lance glanced up to Keith before waving.

The next Saturday, Keith is there, without Hunk or Pidge. Keith walked into the speedway and Lance is at the counter, face bored, and he’s looking down at his phone or something. Keith’s nearly to the counter before Lance slowly looks up and immediately upon recognizing Keith, he sits up straight. 

“I told you, you’d be back.”

Keith rolls his eyes before leaning against the counter. He tries to discreetly peer over the barrier between them and sees Lance is drawing in a small sketchbook. His fingers are also a different color, they’re black, and Keith swallows because that’s kind of hot.

“Slacking on the job I see.”

Lance looked down at this sketchbook and sucked his teeth playfully before closing it and directing his full attention to Keith.

“Oh shut up man, and if you’re here to race today, you can’t because some parents booked the place out for their kid’s birthday. There’s a sign on the door, but—“  
Keith turns around to see a piece of paper posted to the entrance. “How in the _hell_ would I even notice that?”

Lance shrugs.

Keith tries coolly to flip his bangs but they end up just falling back across his forehead (they have nowhere else to go).  
“I didn’t really even come to race anyways. I don’t want to, after last time.”

Lance’s cheeks begin to color, a soft red, before Lance tries to contort his face to something like a smart ass grin, “So, you came back to flirt with me huh?”  
Keith opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Lance was suddenly motioning for him to come back behind the counter.  
“There’s another stool back here.”

Keith looked confused and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Come back here and hang out with me.”

Keith’s eyes scanned the scope of Lance’s face, taking in his level of seriousness before trying to nonchalantly make his way around and he sat next to Lance.  
“Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

Lance shook his head, turning to face Keith.

“No, probably not. The girl you saw last time, Allura, her uncle owns this place and Coran is a close family friend. I feel like he’s my wacky uncle too to be honest.”  
“So you’re abusing the system then?”

Lance sat up and grabbed at this chest as if he’d been seriously betrayed. “I’m trying to accommodate the cute mullet boy who comes in to see me, but in turn—“  
Keith suddenly feels flustered and lightly hits Lance on the shoulder. 

“My name isn’t mullet, or mullet boy either it’s Keith.”

“It sure is.”

Lance lets out a heavy breath and Keith doesn’t know if that’s good or bad.

Lance opens up his sketchbook again and starts to doodle very slowly, somebody who could arguably be Keith. Keith decides it’s good.

The next few Saturdays go on like that. Keith comes by, and sits behind the counter with Lance, watching him be a good employee and awkwardly tries to exist when people come to him for assistance and he always clumsily redirects them to Lance. Allura is there sometimes, though rarely, and Keith finds out that she’s really involved at her university and just comes by to work when she can. 

Keith eventually in the passing weeks finally gets his own car (very late birthday gift from his parents), and can see Lance when he’s working during the week too rather than begging Hunk to drop him off by the speedway on Saturdays (yes that’s what he’s been doing). 

During the week, he started to make it a routine to come afterschool. Lance sometimes works on homework because it’s generally slow Monday through Thursday, and Keith started bringing his too and they work in silence together. Keith though, can only focus on College Algebra for so long before he’s looking at Lance, and noticing things like how often he changes his nail color. And sometimes, just sometimes, it looks like Lance puts glitter over his freckles, and Keith has been meaning to ask about that. 

Sometimes they flirt but nothing too extreme. Keith wants to ask Lance if he likes him, and after about a month and a half of their routine Keith finally asks a crucial question.

“Do you want to come over to my place? Hang out at somewhere that’s not your job?”

Lance had been staring at the door, eyes glazed over, and he slowly shifts his gaze over to Keith. Keith can’t help but be hyper aware of his heart picking up speed in his chest and he feels so heated and uncertain, under Lance’s seemingly nonchalant look, 

“Sure, yeah. Sounds fun.”

Keith can’t help the smile the splits across his face and he quickly reaches a hand to cover his mouth because it actually scared him how open he reacted. His smile was damn goofy. Lance went back to staring at the door and he perked up as two women walked in as he prepares to greet them. 

Lance lightly jokes with them and it’s obvious they’ve been there before with the way they pull of those dumb racer cards. After they pay and go out to the track Lance scoots really close to Keith and leans ever so slightly against him. Keith gets a whiff of Lance’s hair, it smells very vague but of tangerines. 

“Before we go to your place though, can we get something to eat? I’m starving and it’s not a real date if we just go to your house, am I right?”

“W-What?”

Another customer walks in and Lance is ready to greet them, his presence suddenly so quickly removed from Keith that his face burning and his shoulder feels so cold, and _what the hell was that?_ As Lance smiles, a glint of golden flecks—glitter—gleam over his dimple. He definitely wears glitter.

***

Keith feels very overwhelmed by the fact that he has another person in his car, let alone Lance. Pidge doesn’t even really ride with him because Hunk just lives closer and it isn’t like he’s been going out with them too much as he’s preoccupied by wanting to be around Lance. Basically, Keith is normally alone while he drives. 

They had stopped at Wendy’s and were halfway to Keith’s house and he didn’t really know what to do when they got there. Watch TV? Play video games? He’d like to just maybe hang around, not necessarily talk but just be around Lance, sit in the moment, but he’s not sure if Lance would be alright with that. Keith snuck a glance at Lance who was looking at the window, his fingers gracing over his mouth and Lance was about to bite them before his yanks it away.

“Dammit.”

Keith tries to act as if the sudden action wasn’t slightly surprising and asks, “What?”

Lance just shakes his head, “I paint my nails so they’re cool looking and I don’t want to bite them, but old habits are so fucking hard to shake.”

Keith laughs, “That’s pretty cute.”

Lance grumbles to himself and when Keith finally starts getting comfortable and making real conversation, less than small talk, like he manages at the speedway he’s pulling up in his driveway. Lance is already getting out of the car and Keith is very aware that no nobody else is home because there’s a distinct lack of either of his parents’ cars. 

Keith turns off the car and gets out fumbling with the house key on his key chain and as he unlocks the door and lets Lance in through the threshold it really hits him his fucking _speedway crush_ , is in his house.

Keith is about to ask Lance if he wants something to drink or something but Lance speaks up first. 

“Is anyone home man?”

Keith awkwardly leans against the front door before shaking his head no.

“Oh. Okay.”

Keith stares at Lance, he doesn’t know why, he suddenly felt as if he’s walking on eggshells and all the comfort they’ve developed sort of flew out the window once they engaged outside of Lance’s place of employment. Keith feels, just the slightest bit sick to his stomach, and Lance is so beautiful in front of his, his lanky limbs swaying. Lance doesn’t seem unfazed at all. In fact he grabs Keith’s hand, voice light,

“Where’s your room?”

Keith sputters, “Uh, erm, this way,” before clutching Lance’s hand and dragging him down the hallway to his room. He suddenly feels self-conscious of his space because he’s got posters of motorcycles and of space, up and a few shirts are tossed near his laundry basket not exactly in it and he’s about to go properly put away his laundry but Lance calls his name.

“Keith.”

Keith swallows and realizes he’s having trouble making eye contact with Lance.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Oh, and is there a certain time you need to be home by or—“

Suddenly Keith is being shoved by a sizable amount of force and he lets of a small scream before floundering onto his bed and Lance is bent over clutching at his sides as he laughs. Keith leaned on his forearms, still shocked by what had just happened and his heart stammered at the sight of Lance shaking, and laughing so honestly.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

Keith wants to laugh too. So he does. He feels embarrassed, but mostly happy so he closes his eyes and flops back onto the bed and just enjoys the feel of his cheeks starting to hurt.

A weight shifted on the bed and Keith languidly rolls over to see Lance hovering over him, his expression completely different and he’s moving in close to Keith before tilting his head and capturing his lips. Keith hums in surprise, but mostly in satisfaction and suddenly Lance is moving his lips rhythmically against him and his positioning himself to be in between Keith’s legs. Keith indulges the kiss before gaining the confidence in himself to press his tongue against Lance’s lips and Lance accepts it and they’re full on making out. Keith glides his tongue over Lance’s and moves his hands from where they had found a resting place against Lance’s sides and slid down, hands finding their way past the tight waist band of Lance’s jeans and Lance breaks the kiss. He’s breathing heavy and his bottom lip was glistening.

“Whoa there speed racer.”

Keith was breathless, and he watched in disbelief as Lance sits up so he can take off his shirt. 

“I’ve been wanting you to make a move forever Keith.”

Lance started to tug at the hem of Keith’s shirt but Keith grabs Lance’s hands and stops them before squeezing them gently.

“You like me?”

Lance snorts. “Duh. When you asked me to come over today I was so happy I thought I was going to throw up.”

“That’s fucking disgusting.”

Lance rolled his eyes before attempting to lift up Keith’s shirt again but Keith holds onto his grip.

Keith starts, “Y’know, I’ve probably had a crush on you since I met you. Remember? The day I did really shit on the track and made a complete fool of myself _on my birthday,_ by coming in dead last.”

Lance nodded. “I remember. I can’t believe it took you so long to do something about it. Like what the hell man? I thought I was making it obvious I was interested. I literally let you sit behind the counter with me and bum it out at my damn job.”

Keith releases Lance’s hands and Lance yanks off Keith’s shirt.

“Lance, I wasn’t bumming it out. I was doing homework.”

“Yeah right mullet, staring at me, isn’t homework.”

Keith was about to formulate a comeback but Lance moved to put his lips along Keith’s jaw line and his words got lost in his throat. He grabbed at Lance’s back when Lance starts to suck on his neck, teeth occasionally scraping the surface, and Keith couldn’t help but let out breathy little noises when his tongue would move over the skin. Keith immediately let his eyes flutter shut.

When Lance finally lets up, Keith is pretty sure his entire neck is going to be an array of blue purple bruises and for an instant he can only think of what might happen when his parents inevitably sees, _or worse,_ when Hunk and Pidge get a hold of him.

The thoughts quickly vanish when he felt Lance press onto him. Keith quickly opened his eyes to see Lance smirking before he rolls his hips, pressing his and Keith’s clothed bulges together. Lance took his bottom lip in between his teeth and Keith throws his head back as Lance starts grinding into him, at first the fluid movements slow and seductive, but quickly becoming more desperate and eventually Lance is just rubbing against Keith so so needy.

Keith lets the heat tingle in his stomach. Suddenly Lance stops and then started unbuttoning his pants. Keith groaned at the loss of Lance’s movements, but quickly hitches his breath when Lance begins to work on his pants, pulling the material from his legs and Keith can’t help but look away from his cock straining against the material of his boxers. His heart felt as if it were trying to break out of his chest.

“Keith, I wanna suck you off for a little bit.”

Keith finds Lance’s eyes, Lance’s legs are shaking so subtly, and his dick his also hard, protruding against the constraints of his underwear. Keith shifts his legs, and his cock feels so heavy. He sits up and moves to sit against the headboard of his bed. He nods his head.

Lance repositions himself in between Keith’s legs, he pushes Keith’s legs up so they’re bent at the knee and Keith couldn’t help but lick his lips as Lance pulled his dick out from the front slit of his boxers. Lance’s pretty hands wrapped around his dick and he wants Lance to feel it pulse in his hands. He lets out a strained, “ _fuck._ ”  
Lance slides his hand up and down a few times and Keith can’t believe Lance’s pretty polished fingers are jerking him off.

Lance watches a little bit of precum leaked from the top of Keith’s cock before licking his lips and going down on Keith. He takes the dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking before lifting his mouth off of it. Keith clenches his hands before grabbing Lance’s head. Lance smirks before taking Keith into his mouth again and begins to bob his head, mouth engulfing Keith and Keith pulled at Lance’s hair, thighs starting to shake. 

“Oh my god Lance oh my god oh my god.”

Lance lifts up a bit, to be able to lick gently at the tip of Keith’s dick, the tip was red and swollen. Keith thought he might start crying it felt too good.

Lance flattened his tongue along the shaft and took Keith’s cock a few times before taking Keith again and sucking deeply. Then Lance sat up.

Keith choked on a whine, eyes shiny, he thought he was about to cum, and he can’t help but pant as Lance slides his underwear down his legs. Keith’s cock is pressed up against his stomach and its slick. Lance can’t help but smile at his handiwork. 

“Do you have any lube Keith?”

Keith runs a hand down his chest and absentmindedly starts to reach for his dick to finish the job. 

“What?”

Lance stops Keith from jerking himself off.

“Do you have any lube _Keith_?”

Keith flushes, a rosy red spread across his chest and cheeks.

“Um, y-yeah. In a shoe box under my bed.”

Lance laughs, “That’s so cliché.”

Keith doesn’t respond yet watched Lance’s naked, lanky body maneuver it’s way to the edge of the bed reaching down until he made a satisfied little noise and pulled the shoe box up and set it on the bed. Lance started going through its contents before opening a box of condoms and pulling one out along with a little bottle of lube.

Keith watches wordlessly as Lance methodically squirts some lube onto two of his fingers and moved them behind himself. He pressed his fingers up into himself and closed his eyes as he started to fuck himself with his fingers. When Lance pulled his fingers out Keith released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Lance tossed him the condom and the lube.

“Put it on. I want to ride you speed racer.”

Keith reached for the condom and ripped the package open before tugging it over his throbbing dick. He took the lube and slicked up his member.

Lance comes close to Keith, straddling him. He took Keith’s dick and lifted himself up before situating it at his entrance. Keith watched as Lance closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he sunk down a little bit on Keith’s tip.

Keith felt his stomach clench and his hands gripped desperately to Lance’s hips when he began sinking down even further. Lance’s jaw went slack as he bottomed out.  
He began to left himself up before sitting down on Keith’s cock and Lance let a drawn out hissing sound slip past his lips before coming up and dropping back down again, over and over, as he tried to establish a rhythm. 

“C-Can you open your eyes and look at me?”

Keith wanted to have Lance staring into him as he bounced up and down on his cock. Lance let his eyes open slightly, lids hooded as he began to grind down on Keith, trying to angle his dick to hit him in the right place. Keith squeezed at Lance’s sides again as he stared into those dark blue eyes and Lance cried out when he hits his prostate, finally, and he begins to desperately fuck himself harder on Keith, quickly bouncing on his cock.

“Lance I think I’m going to cum soon, oh my god.”

Keith feels his eyes begin to water, just a little, because Lance on him feels so good and unreal and he shutters before cumming, his hips jerking up as a strangled groan erupted from his throat. 

Lance is still grinding down on him, but he manages to let words slip past his mouth in between his pants, “Y-you’re last place a-again. I win.”  
Keith curses under his breath and Lance comes up and down a few more times before Keith takes a hand and starts to jerk Lance in time with how he’s riding Keith. Lance whines as we cums, Keith runs his hand up and down Lance’s cock milking out every little sound, letting him ride out his ecstasy and even rubbing him after he’s done and oversensitive (maybe that was a little payback because _when was this a race?_ ) Keith laughed when Lance batted his hand away and rested his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“That was way more fun than hanging out behind the counter,” Lance says.

***

Keith comes in at the end of Lance’s shift. Lance is saying goodbye to Allura and he immediately intertwines his fingers with Keith when he gets close enough.  
As they’re walking to Keith’s car Lance glances back to the counter through the doors of the speedway and he squeezes Keith’s hand.

“We should fuck on the front counter one day. In memory to when we were just idiots flirting desperately behind it.”

Keith rolled his eyes but can’t help but think that the idea of Lance spread out over any surface wasn’t an entirely bad one. He though, responded with the typical, “Shut the fuck up Lance.”

Keith lifted their interlocked hands and inspected Lance’s nails. Today, they’re a really dark hunter green. Keith smiles. _That’s cute,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is important but Lance, Keith, and Hunk are seniors in high school. Pidge would be a junior or something and Shiro is in college (duh). And I know I tagged shiro as a character and he's only mentioned once but I just didn't want to leave out space dad. Same with Coran, I didn't want to leave space uncle.
> 
> And I got the idea from my own experience at this speedway place and I was the loser who kept bumping into the walls, got lectured from some staff guy, and finished pretty much in last place.
> 
> Also I really like the idea of Lance with nail polish, am I right?


End file.
